


Trust Exercise

by analog08



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08/pseuds/analog08
Summary: There's a natural give and take in their relationship. Sometimes more take than give.





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> kjnbskjdfnbs dont @ me
> 
> thank you to my lovely beta [mike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty/works) if you like good fics go read all their stuff
> 
> also RandL or anyone involved if ur reading this ...... im so sorry jnfbgjnf

Rhett's laying on his back with his legs hanging off the bed, bent at the knees with sock-clad toes touching the floor. Link's holding him down, their hands clasped together above Rhett's head while Link kneels above him and fucks his mouth.

Link's looking down at him with his mouth agape, primal sounds leaving his throat. Whether it’s the sight or the sensation, he isn't sure.

When Link regains his composure, he starts muttering filthy things to Rhett. "You like that, bo? You'd let me use your mouth like this without even getting you off, wouldn't you?"

They both know that the questions are rhetorical, as Rhett's mouth is otherwise occupied. That doesn't stop him from squeezing Link's hand twice, though. Link immediately pulls his hips back and slides out of Rhett completely—thinking he'd gone too far and that Rhett needed a break.

He takes a ragged breath in before panting out, "God, yeah Link. I would." Rhett inhales sharply before lifting his head off the mattress and sinking right back down on Link. His neck is going to hurt like hell tomorrow, but he’s so turned on right now, he couldn’t care less.

“Hey.” Link’s voice is flat and commanding, and it immediately sends a chill down Rhett’s spine. “You don’t move, I use you. Understand? Head back.” Rhett makes a soft noise of disapproval in the back of his throat, but he puts his head back down nonetheless and looks up to meet Link’s intense eyes. Link smiles down at him.

“Good boy. So good for me.” Link’s hips start moving again and Rhett’s breathing unevenly through his nose at every available opportunity. At this point, there has to be a dark stain soaking through the front of his sweatpants—he’s been hard and waiting for over an hour now. It _should_ bother him, but knowing that at the end of it Link will take care of him and tell him how good he did, how much he loves him, how dirty Rhett is for taking it so well? It just makes the wait more suspenseful. 

“Gonna fuck your mouth.” He says it as a statement, but they both know it’s an unspoken question. Rhett squeezes Link’s hand once and holds on tight, hooded green eyes staring up expectantly. Link’s hips snap forward once and Rhett’s eyes immediately close tight in response to the rough treatment of his throat. 

Link pulls back out slightly and lets Rhett take a few breaths in. He can feel Rhett’s nose blowing rapid exhales on the base of his cock and it spurs him on. He mumbles, “you good?” Gets a hum in return and resumes—putting his weight on his arms and thrusting back into Rhett’s mouth. As the taller man adjusts, Link lets his hips stutter and buck forward freely.

His voice is low as he speaks. “Look at you. Look at how good you can take it, fuck,” he breaks off into a curse as Rhett’s eyes try to meet his. Deep glaucous—blown-out by wide, dark pupils, looking up through his lashes.

“Oh, my God, darlin’.” Link leans forward so he’s entirely sheathed past Rhett’s lips—body pressed flush against Rhett’s face. He can feel the spasm of Rhett’s throat as he’s being used like this, and it brings him that much closer to the edge. “Close already. Don’t know how you do this to me,” he waits until he’s finished speaking before he pulls away, and Rhett turns his head and clears his throat—raw from the onslaught.

“So do it,” Rhett pants challengingly.

Link doesn’t take the opportunity to chastise him—just follows instructions without argument. “Open up, then.”

Rhett faces forward once again and he drops his jaw, tongue laying flat and exposed against his bottom lip. Link groans at the sight and releases his grip on Rhett’s hands.

“Keep your hands above your head if you want to finish tonight.” The blonde obeys, but Link thinks better of his statement and clarifies, “If you need to stop, tap my leg. Won’t count.”

He gets a nod in acknowledgement and reaches down to his member, grabbing the base of it and angling his hips back so he can slap the head against Rhett’s waiting tongue. Link can just barely see the bob of Rhett’s adam’s apple from under his beard as he swallows nervously.

“You ready?”

Rhett’s voice is hoarse and fucked-out. “Been waitin’ an hour now. Do it.”

That’s all the encouragement Link needs—he guides himself back home into Rhett’s slick mouth and puts his weight on his elbows. Rhett tries to lean up to take him farther, but Link pushes all the way in and uses the weight of his body to force Rhett’s head to lay on the mattress.

“Keep misbehavin’ and you won’t cum tonight.” Link begins to fuck Rhett’s mouth in earnest, now, chasing his release.

Rhett hollows his cheeks around him, hums, flattens his tongue against the vein on the underside of Link’s cock—using every trick in the book to bring Link to the edge. It’s working, as much as Link laments to say it. He can feel a coil in his abdomen, building—making his skin tingle and his eyes water.

“Gonna cum, Rhett,” he warns, quietly.

If the low groan from the back of Rhett’s throat isn’t telling enough that he wants it, his hands shooting down to Link’s thighs and pulling him in all the way seals the deal.

Link’s head falls back, a whimper, tapering into a drawn-out moan escaping his lips as he comes down Rhett’s throat—just like Rhett wants him to. The blonde is nosing at the black hair adorning Link’s pubis, refusing to let Link pull back as he wrings every last drop from his partner.

It’s only until Link reaches down and tangles in unruly, golden hair and tugs Rhett off of him—an almost-comical pop escaping his mouth—that Rhett relents. He lays his head back, breathing like a man drowned.

Link can barely hold himself up, limbs shaking with any exertion. He rolls to the side, idly making sure not to land on Rhett as he flops back against the bed.

They both catch their breath together—Link somehow gasping, like Rhett, despite having all the air he needs—unlike Rhett.

After a moment of nothing but ragged inhales, Link turns his head to look at his lover through bleary eyes. “Shouldn’t get to cum tonight… didn’t follow the rules, did you?”

Rhett shakes his head and Link smiles lazily, reaching a hand over to rest against the strain in his sweatpants. A full-body shiver wracks Rhett, and Link leans over to kiss the sweaty hair on the side of his head.

“Can make an exception. Give me a minute to recover, though, ‘kay?”

Rhett turns to face Link, their eyes meeting. “I waited an hour and a half, now. I can manage another few minutes.”

Link’s eyebrows raise challengingly— _you really wanna push this?_ —and Rhett presses their foreheads together.

“Please,” he whispers, begging for relief—and Link, smiling, tilts his jaw and kisses Rhett chastely.

“That’s more like it.”


End file.
